


You're Too Good To Me

by Conhayth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Caretaking, Caring, F/F, Femslash, Horn Care, first femslash fic, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sayenli Adaar is very frustrated about the state of her horns. Sera soothes her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Too Good To Me

Sayenli scratched at her horns, growling in disgust at the cascade of flaky horn bits and the way her skin itched around her horns. When she felt a particularly rough patch, she raked the file over the spot brutally, over and over until the tool snapped under her strength. She swore loudly, throwing the broken pieces out of the tent.

There’s a loud yelp, followed by a little blonde head poking itself inside the tent. “What’s got you so fuckin' riled Inky?”

Sayenli groaned. “My horns. They got chipped somewhere in the last couple fights. And I haven’t had time to oil them and now they itch.”

“Do you have an extra file-y thing?” Sera steps into the tent, picking up the bottle of oil and a change of clothes.

“No, I don’t take more than one with me. What are you doing?” Sayenli finally looks up.

“Getting ready to take a bath. There’s a pool near here. Get a change of clothes, meet me outside.” With that, the rogue leaves the tent.

Sayenli grabs her last clean set of clothes, and still muttering about her horns, follows Sera out.

It’s a short walk to the pool, and Sera strips with her usual abandon, jumping into the pool.

“Sera! Be careful! You could have broken a leg, we don’t know how deep it is!” But it’s hard staying mad at her lover when she looks like this.

Sera smirks at the look in the Tal-Vashoth's eyes, keenly aware of the water droplets sliding down her chest and the way those grey eyes follows them. “C'mere, you!”

Sayenli sets her clothes down, before working on her armor. She’s gotten fast at removing her armor, but it still takes her a few minutes to get rid of all the plate and chain mail and padding underneath it.

Sera wolf-whistles as Sayenli drops the last bit of her clothing to the ground, stepping into the pool.

And suddenly, Sera's pressed close, pulling her down for a gentle kiss.

Sayenli melts into the kiss, humming softly.

Sera laughs against her lips, moving her hands up to rub gently at the skin around the Tal-Vashoth's horns.

Sayenli sighs in relief, lowering her head further.

Still massaging, Sera kisses Sayenli's forehead, giggling affectionately. “C'mon, luv, let me fix your horns.”

“As you wish.” At Sera's nudging, Sayenli kneels in the pool, the water coming up to her shoulders.

Sera grabs one of the pieces of file, her other hand stroking one horn, feeling for the worst area. She finds it easily. “Maker's arsehole!”

“What? What is it?” Sayenli looks frightened, reaching up to touch her horn.

Sera bats the hand away gently. “You lost a big chunk out of this one. No filin' is gonna fix it.” She stares at the gashed horn. “Shallow, though. Long. Your horn won't break. Just surprised me, is all.”

“Okay. Can you make it as smooth as you can? Don't want you to grab my horns in the throes of passion and cut yourself.” Sayenli jokes, one hand falling to Sera's hip, thumb rubbing gentle circles.

“Yeah? Might do it.” Sera jokes back, running one hand through Sayenli's hair, before beginning to file.

Sayenli kneels, gazing up at her lover's face, enjoying the look of concentration on it, and the grooming.

Before long Sera is onto the next horn. “This one just has a bunch of little chips.” She works it over, leaning in close to better see what she's doing.

Sayenli begins to press open mouthed kisses over Sera's breasts reverently, eyes closing.

Sera shivers, hands stilling. “If you do that, we'll never finish.”

“Mmm, true. Maybe later.” Sayenli opens her eyes, pulling back a bit.

Once Sera finishes filing the rough points away, she grabs the oil, rubbing it into the Tal'Vashoth's horns and skin.

Sayenli moans in satisfied relief as Sera's gentle fingers remove the ache from her skin at the base of her horns. “You're so good to me. I don't know if I deserve it.”

Sera laughs. “You do.” She works her way down to Sayenli's ears, enjoying the way the big warrior relaxes at her touch.

Any remaining tension soon leaves Sayenli's body and she sags against Sera's shoulder, humming at the continuing massage. Eventually, Sera stops and Sayenli wakes from her half-dozing, reaching to take Sera's hands in hers, massaging away the aches. “Mm, I love you.”

“C'mon, luv, time to get back to the tent. You gotta get dressed first.” Sera's not yet ready to say she's in love, but it's closer than she's ever gotten before. It frightens her yet she finds it exciting.

“Mmm, but that involves moving.” Sayenli groans.

Sera can't help but laugh. “Yeah, it does. But then you get to sleep. With me. C'mon.” She manages to coax her lover out of the pool and into some clothes, before dressing herself.

Sayenli stumbles back into camp, almost sleepwalking and Sera's at her side, making sure she arrives at her bedroll safe and sound.

 

-The End-

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first femslash ever. I hope it's okay? 
> 
> I've been wanting to write femslash for about four years now. Finally got my over my nerves (still pretty damn nervous tbh)


End file.
